Brothers
by Milady29
Summary: One Shot, prequel to the movie. Jake Sully hates two things, birthdays and his twin brother. Tommy has everything that Jake can only dream about and on their mutual birthday, he can only think about his brother but the thought changes in contact when his brother suddenly shows up.


Disclaimer: i do not own Jake nor Tom Sully.

* * *

><p>Jake Sully turned around and looked at his alarm. Honestly, he didn't even care what time it was, it was not like he had a job he had to go to. He turned around with a wry smile and looked at the messy, tiny apartment. For years he had been laughing at his brother for studying and working in a cubicle. Funny thing was that his brother lived in a villa now and had a job while Jake was living in a cubicle without a job. It was not that he didn't want a job - there was nothing for him as they kept telling at the VA.<p>

Sometimes he was happy his dad had passed away a long time ago. Long before his accident in Venezuela. His dad had always been on his side instead of Tommy's. He was proud of Jake because he was a marine, just like he had been all his life and he thought Tommy was an idiot, learning things. 'You can as dumb as a donkey's arse as long as you can follow orders and you are strong and brave enough to fight.'

He had believed it and look where had it brought him. He could almost hear Tommy laughing all the way from Princeton in his big villa. Jake lived between all the lost souls in New York. The economy was bad everywhere, but nowhere as bad as in New York. Most people could barely buy a meal here everyday. Maybe his dad has been right afterall. his veteran welfare at least covered those costs.

The doorbell rang and Jake got up, transferring himself so his wheelchair and he opened the door on the other end of the room.

''Sasha?'' He said surprised as he looked at the teenage girl standing on his doorstep.

''It's moms birthday, I have no gift for her.''

''I have nothing either.''

''But you always have something left.''

''VA cheque isn't coming for another two days. Really Sasha, I wish I had something to give to you, would mean I had something for my birthday too.''

''I am sorry Jake, happy birthday.''

''Leave the happy out and we are there.'' Jake was ready to close the door and go back to bed to forget it was his birthday very quickly. He hated his birthday because it was the day he could only imagine his twin brother getting a nicely wrapped present and a birthday cake from his lovely wife while his children sang happy birthday and Tommy wouldn't even think about him for a minute. Honestly, he wasn't sure if Tommy was married or if he had children but since his brother was the opposite of him, he cold only guess. Jake was almost back at his bed when the doorbell rang again and he got up again, a little annoyed now.

''Sasha I told you-'' Surprised he looked at himself. Or atleast somebody who could have been him in the time he still shaved and cut his hair.

''Tommy?''

''Hey...happy birthday.''

Jake's eyes went up and down as he looked at his brother and for a second he wanted to pinch himself as he couldn't imagine his brother being here. The last time he has seen Tommy was three years ago when he had gotten his medal and was officially kicked out of the marines, as he liked to call it. All the other contact they had had was their yearly christmas card to each other but Jake couldn't even remember if he had send one last Christmas.

''You...too.'' He finally managed as Tommy handed him a neatly wrapped present and Jake's face became red as he hadn't expected anything and the last thing he had was a present for Tommy. He laid the present on his lap as he wheeled backward so Tommy could enter. For a second Tommy looked around for a second and smiled at him then; ''Happy to see you, Jake.''

''Happy to see you too...and sorry but I haven't really prepared for visit.'' Jake excused the mess around him.

''Doesn't matter, can I use your bathroom?''

Jake nodded and pointed at the only other door in the apartment and Tommy laid the box in his hands down ont he small table as he walked to the bathroom. Jake looked at Tommy as he disappeared in the bathroom. Oh yeah, Tommy hadn't changed for a bit., he was still wearing the same kind of pants and shoes and Jake was sure that if he was able to stand up, he was still a head taller than his brother, even though they were twins. Tommy had always been the smaller one. That is also why he had grown the name Tommy instead of Thomas.

''So, how are you doing?''

''Fine.'' Jake said as he lit his cigaret - at least he got a discount on those as a veteran and for a second Tommy seemed like he wanted to lecture Jake.

''Can you put it out?''

''Still the same bugger?'' He said with a wry smile as he put it out and Tommy sat down at the edge of his bed. Jake wanted to offer him a chair, but except for his own chair there was no chair in the apartment.

''The smog is really bad here.''

''Yeah we can't all afford Princeton, can we?''

''I came here because I will be out of the country for a few years. I am leaving in five months.'' Tommy said and he looked at the present on Jake's lap. Jake unwrapped it while he looked at Tommy; ''Where are you going?''

''Pandora.''

''You said out of the country, not off the planet.'' Jake said surprised as he looked at the bottle of whiskey. He smiled as he hadn't had any good whiskey in three years - VA welfare - and he thanked Tommy.

''You could have gone with me if you studied.'' Tommy stated dryly and Jake looked at him.

''You could have joined the marines, I heard they are sending marines to Pandora too.''

''Jake...''

''What? You are going to lecture me again about not finishing high school? I am not dumb, I just don't know all the scientific bullcrap you know everything about.''

''I just wished we could make up before going. I am going to miss you.''

''You never missed me these last three years.''

''It wasn't easy seeing my brother like this.''

''Like what? A dumb grunt pulling welfare?''

Tommy sighed; ''Jake, come on.''

''No Tommy, you have to realize it is you to blame for the state of our relationship. I have written you a ton of letters in the VA hospital and you never send one back and I only saw you 1 day since my accident.''

''Well, see you in fifteen years.''

Tommy walked out and Jake was didn't know what to do for a few seconds and finally looked in the box Tommy had left, then he picked up the cake box and wheeled to the elevator as he could still hear Tommy's footsteps down the stairs down the building and Jake went one floor down and pressed on the doorbell.

''Jake?'' Sasha opened the door surprised.

''Congratulations with your mom's birthday.'' He handed her the box and before the girl could say anything he went back to his own apartment.

'Happy Birthday, Donkey's arse.'' He smiled to himself as he laid back in bed and lighted a cigaret.

* * *

><p>NOTE: I hope you liked it, thank you for reading and please leave a review!<p> 


End file.
